


[Podfic] intricate rituals

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] assistant archivist au [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Asexual Character, Discussions of Boundaries and Triggers, Fluff, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jon Works for Gertrude Robinson, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex-Repulsed Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Kissing Jon was a lesson in experimentation—in cautious trial-and-error, driven by questions, guided by yes and no and all the myriad ways to say them.---Regarding risks, accidents, trust falls, proper hair maintenance, and other excuses to touch the one you love.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: [Podfic] assistant archivist au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] intricate rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [intricate rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173643) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/assistant-archivist-au/intricate%20rituals.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/assistant-archivist-au/intricate%20rituals.mp3) | 19 MB | 0:27:03


End file.
